A local area network (LAN) is a computer network of interconnected computing devices within a relatively limited area such as a building (e.g., a residence, business, office building, research or academic setting, etc.). Related terms for computer networks within relatively limited areas and/or for particular purposes include personal area networks (PANs), campus area networks (CANs) and metropolitan area networks (MANs) (e.g., respectively corresponding to a room, campus, or specific metropolitan area). For purposes of the present disclosure, the term LAN is used generally to include local areas networks and other similar types of limited area/particular purpose networks such as PANs, CANs, and MANs.
A wide area network (WAN) generally covers a larger geographic area than a LAN. WANs are used to connect together multiple LANs and other types of computer networks (e.g., PANs, CANs, MANs), so that users and computers in one location can communicate with users and computers in other locations. A WAN often relies on leased telecommunication lines/circuits to transport information throughout the WAN and between LANs and other types of networks coupled to the WAN. In some instances, wireless communication interfaces (e.g., 3G technology, 4G technology, 4G LTE technology) may be used to communicatively couple computing devices and LANs to a WAN, different portions/components of a WAN to each other, or multiple WANs. The Internet is generally considered to be a WAN. More specifically, the Internet is the global system of interconnected computer networks (e.g., a “network of networks,” including private networks, public networks, academic networks, business networks, government networks) that use the Internet protocol suite (TCP/IP) to link billions of devices worldwide via a broad array of electronic, wireless, and optical networking technologies.
A “router,” also referred to herein as a “routing device” or an “integrated services adapter” (ISA) is a computer networking device that facilitates the transfer of electronic information (e.g., in the form of data packets) between computer networks (e.g., between a LAN and the Internet between different portions of a WAN, etc.). In general, a router performs the important function of directing information traffic on the Internet; a data packet is typically forwarded from one router coupled to the Internet to another router coupled to the Internet, until the data packet reaches its intended destination. More specifically, when a data packet is received by a router, the router reads Internet Protocol (IP) address information in the data packet to determine its ultimate destination (ultimate destination IP address). Then, using information maintained in a routing table (or routing policy) of the router, the router directs the data packet to another router coupled to the Internet (which may be an intermediate network node along the packet's journey toward the ultimate destination, or the ultimate destination itself for the data packet). To this end, a router typically includes one or more WAN communication interfaces to facilitate coupling of the router to different physical media types used for WAN connectivity (e.g., copper cables, fiber optic cables, wireless communication links).
Routers typically implement a configuration profile according to which the router transfers data packets between different computer networks (e.g., between a LAN and the Internet). A configuration profile generally includes multiple operational settings (also referred to herein as “atomic settings”) that are configurable (e.g., based on certain options for values, or states, for the settings) and that determine certain functions and aspects of operation for the router. Conventional routers often are sold with a “factory” configuration profile including default atomic settings. Some examples of atomic settings that may be included in a configuration profile for a router include, but are not limited to, web access settings (e.g., local user name/ID and password(s)), interface settings (e.g., network interfaces and internet protocol (IP) settings), domain name system (DNS) settings (e.g., including settings to specify whether a DNS resolver uses an internet service provider (ISP) DNS server or performs recursion locally), settings related to the registry of devices on the network (e.g., network adapters' names, media access control (MAC) addresses, and static IP assignments), port forwarding settings (e.g., settings specifying a list of port forwarding rules including source-destination vectors and/or port range, target IP, and protocols), firewall settings, network address translation (NAT) settings, dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) settings, point-to-point protocol (PHP) settings, virtual private network (VPN) settings, and virtual area network settings (VLAN).
Some examples of conventional routers include home and small office routers that pass data (e.g., web pages, email, instant messages/text, and videos) between home/office computing devices and the Internet. Other examples include enterprise routers that connect large business or Internet Service Provider (ISP) networks up to core routers, and the core routers in turn forward data at high speed along optical fiber lines.
With respect to LANs, many business organizations own/operate their own LAN (or multiple LANs) to support their electronic business information and communication needs. The devices, infrastructure and functionality constituting a LAN for a business organization may be managed and maintained locally (e.g., by dedicated information technology (IT) staff employed by the business organization). Additionally or alternatively, IT administration for a LAN may be contracted to a third-party IT service provider; for example, a LAN that is owned/operated by a business organization may be remotely managed by a “Managed Service Provider” (MSP) that provides IT services to the business organization (e.g., in some instance, under a subscription model). An MSP often provides IT services remotely (e.g., via the Internet) to multiple business organizations that own/operate respective LANs (e.g., by accessing equipment and infrastructure constituting a given LAN via routers that respectively connect the MSP and the given LAN to the Internet).